skyfall_aftermath_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Ferrell
Appearance Her blue-grey eyes and blonde hair were nearly forgotten after the death of both of her parents. This effectively making her an orphan, she regained control by became a brunette. Dyeing her hair a very deep, dark, black making her eyes appear more grey then blue. As the new hair color faded to more of a brown she noticed that her grey eyes looked more like their natural blue-grey and yet her hair color still made her feel different. Grace often changes her hair color, enjoying the feeling of being someone else ... she often uses fake names to cement the idea of a new persona. Frequently Used Aliases ; Adrienne, Cassandra, Harley, Lorelei, Selene, Talia, Trinity The Past I was born Graziella Fausto, the 31st of August on Midway Island to Vicente and Lucrecia Fausto. My mother met my father in Portugal, Lucrecia was an office mouse, and "Vaughn" was RED, a Retired and Extremely Dangerous former field agent. Fourteen years they spent happily, quietly as the Fausto family, until the one phone call that changed everything. My mother answered pushing her glasses up with a smile, only to had the phone away with sullen, pale face. It is because of the two role models that I had in life I am the way that I am. My father was a man like no other, his only weakness, well, that was my mother, and I. When we became too much of a liability, and yes, eventually got him killed my mother literally snapped. The most beautiful, silent but deadly rampage, like a biological virus. She used her computer skills to track down the men (and the women) who were responsible for the death of my father. After a lengthy bout with severe depression, and suicidal madness she eventually died. As everyone does, but she did not go out of this world without dragging the woman who ordered us dead along with her. She was a clever my mother, she didn't use any old method for muder. She had once created in the hope of making her turn from Squint to Field Agent. This after years of research, and study learning of Madam Guiomar's genetic makeup for a maximum, fatal, neurological effect. Friends of my mother and father — London Cristóvão and Horácio Ferrell — made the decision to take in a pre-teen orphan who knew far more then she should, carrying the weight of her dead parents on her shoulders. They thought they could hide all that they knew ... they were wrong. They were also stupid enough to keep all of their private and personal information where it was easily accessible to me, and I put it to use. It didn't matter if it had been purposely made illegible to the untrained eye, I read code like most people read books. How else would I know how my father died, and what my mother did? ... Background The Future In five years time I plan to continue the dismantlement of the organisations and agencies that look good in the eye of the public while keeping their "dirty hands" in the dark. The same agencies that once hired my biological mother and father, the same organisations that slaughtered my family. There is no place in the world for those who turn to others to do what they cannot be bothered to. I will bring to light what the little people truly work for and what those considered upper crust do when they think that no one is watching. Skills Strengths - Appearance, Determination, Confidence Drawbacks - Judgmental, Aggressive, Deceptive :Restricted ability - Photographic Memory Familiarity with HK USP Compact Tactical .45 ACP (equipped with a SureFire flashlight), HK USP Tactical 9mm, Capoeira, Jiujitsu (very little), : Computers and General Technology, Blade Weapons, Comic books, Haute Cuisine, Auto racing, Hypnotherapy, Pharmacotherapy Bubble Category:Female Category:American Category:PC Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Rie's chars